The subject invention relates to a type of multi-bits successive approximation analog/digital converter, to convert analog signals into a digital output code of N-bits, so the application os its frequency range can be upgraded significantly, up to several MHz or more, for utilization in VIDEO application. The weakness of frequency range the prior art of single-bit successive approximation ADC can be improved, and its scope of applications can be expanded to more fields.